


Not On My Watch

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Tonks is having a bit of trouble with a coworker and Remus notices him slip something into her drink at a party.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Not On My Watch

Remus’s side of the story:

Kingsley: Just so everybody knows, I’m having a party Friday night and everybody except Sirius is welcome to come. *turns to Sirius* I’d love to have you, but half of the people I invited want to arrest you.

Sirius: *disappointed* It’s fine, I can drink and play loud music here.

Arthur: A party sounds fun.

Kingsley: And there will be drinking, but it’s mostly kid friendly, so Ron and Ginny are welcome as well. Oh, and Tonks, Mike from accounting will be there and I heard he’s into you.

Tonks: We’ve never really spoken, but I guess I could introduce myself. 

*Remus’s face fell. It was happening. She found somebody. He knew he never had a chance, but it was still hard for him to accept the fact that she was going to fall for somebody else right in front of him. Still, he decided to go and try to have fun. Unfortunately, he couldn’t keep himself from watching Mike and Tonks. He watched as they talked and laughed. He watched as Mike stepped closer to her. Then he watched her playfully push him away. Wait a minute. That wasn’t playful. Either Remus’s eyes were playing tricks on him or Tonks was extremely uncomfortable. He watched her as she forced a laugh and stepped back. He watched as Molly walked up to Tonks and said something to her. While Tonks was distracted, Mike slipped something into her drink while he thought nobody was looking. But somebody was looking. Remus saw what happened. Tonks turned around and went to grab her drink, but Remus cast wingardium leviosa and poured the drink on Mike’s head from across the room.*

Mike: Okay, who did that?!

Remus: I did! You put something in her drink! You were trying to drug her! I saw it happen! 

Mike: That is a very serious accusation, especially coming from one of your kind! I resent the fact that you think I would try to hurt her. I’m not a monster, unlike some people! 

*Remus’s eyes welled up with tears. He ran to Moody and told him what happened, and then Remus left. He went home. He had had enough for the night. *

Tonks’s side of the story: 

Kingsley: Just so everybody knows, I’m having a party Friday night and everybody except Sirius is welcome to come. *turns to Sirius* I’d love to have you, but half of the people I invited want to arrest you.

Sirius: *disappointed* It’s fine, I can drink and play loud music here.

Arthur: A party sounds fun.

Kingsley: And there will be drinking, but it’s mostly kid-friendly, so Ron and Ginny are welcome as well. Oh, and Tonks, Mike from accounting will be there and I heard he's into you, so you might want to give him a chance.

Tonks: We’ve never really spoken, but I guess I could introduce myself.

*The truth was, she’d never really spoken to Mike, but he’d spoken to her. He once even tried to grab her ass in the breakroom. She wanted to tell Moody or Kingsley, but she was too embarrassed. What would everyone think if they knew she was scared of some guy from accounting? She also knew how dangerous it was to reject a guy bluntly, especially one that was a foot taller and at least 60 pounds heavier than her. Still, she figured that the party would be a great time to get him to subtly take a hint. So that Friday night, she grabbed a drink and walked over to him.*

Mike: Hey, dollface. How’ve you been?

Tonks: I’ve been better.

Mike: How about I make your night? 

Tonks: *forced laugh* No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.

Mike: *stepping closer to her* Why not? 

Tonks: * “playfully” pushing him away from her and forcing another laugh* There are people around!

Mike: I’m sure there are places we could be alone...

Tonks: *stepping back* I’m sure there are, but I would rather stick with the crowd tonight. *thinking* Where there are witnesses.

*They talked for another minute before Molly walked over to ask Tonks a question about Ginny’s homework. When Tonks turned back around, her drink was floating. It dumped itself on Mike’s head and she had to stifle a laugh. He deserved that.*

Mike: Okay, who did that?!

Remus: I did! You put something in her drink! You were trying to drug her! I saw it happen!

Mike: That is a very serious accusation, especially coming from one of your kind! I resent the fact that you think I would try to hurt her. I’m not a monster, unlike some people!

*Remus ran off in tears.*

Tonks: That depends on the way you look at it.

Mike: Excuse me?

Tonks: *pulls out her wand and holds it against Mike’s throat* Did you or did you not put something in my drink?

Mike: Well, I-I, you know...

Tonks: Answer me! If you tell the truth, I won’t jinx you. 

Mike: Well, yes, but only because it was the only way I could get you to come home with me. In my defense, you are terrible at taking hints. 

*Tonks was true to her word. She didn’t jinx him, but she did punch him. Hard. She got him right in the nose and deviated his septum. She yelled at him for a good ten minutes before Mad-Eye rushed over.*

Moody: You! *pulls out his wand* How dare you try to pull something like that?! Flippiendo! Furnunculus!

*Mike falls to the floor and sprouts large painful boils all over his body.*

Kingsley: Tonks, how long has he been bothering you?

Tonks: About a month. I told Ella about it, but she said it happened to her all the time and I was overreacting. 

Kingsley: Just because it happens all the time doesn’t mean we should normalize it. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice him bothering you. If I’d noticed, I wouldn’t have invited him here. 

Moody: Was he harassing you in the workplace?

Tonks: Yes, he was. 

Moody: These are the kinds of things you report to HR! Why didn’t you tell anyone this was happening?

Tonks: I’m an auror! I’m supposed to be fearless! I didn’t want you guys to think I was a coward who couldn’t take on dark wizards just because I was afraid of some guy from accounting.

Moody: We wouldn’t have thought you were a coward. We would have handled the situation. This is serious business! You’re lucky Remus was around because you could have died! 

Tonks: You’re right. I shouldn’t have hidden something like this. It won’t happen again.

Moody: Damn right it won’t! Once I report this, I am meeting with Fudge and the head of HR personally to address the issue. 

Tonks: Thanks for inviting me, Kingsley, but I think I should head home. 

Kingsley: That’s understandable. You seem a bit shaken up. I’ll see you Monday.

*Tonks left and decided that she should stop on her way home and thank Remus for noticing what happened. She knocked on the door to his apartment.*

Remus: Oh, hey. What are you doing here?

Tonks: I just wanted to say thank you for noticing that he put something in my drink. I’m really glad you were paying attention to the situation. You were really just looking out for everyone at that party, huh? Nothing was getting past you tonight. You’re a real hero. 

Remus: *blushing* It really wasn’t a big deal.

Tonks: It was for me. You might have even saved my life. If I had been brought to a secondary location, he could have killed me!

Remus: Yeah, well, what are friends for?

Tonks: This is why I feel safest when you’re around. You’re always looking out for everybody else. Anyway, goodnight.

Remus: *surprised* Goodnight.


End file.
